La historia
by Suilen
Summary: Es verdad... fui hecha para ti.
1. Parte I

Hey, um, ¿hola?

LOL!

Vengo con una nueva historia, algo distinta a todo lo que he escrito, ya sea de Fairy Tail o cualquier cosa, se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción, razón del título… y bueno aún no puedo creer que realmente haya escrito algo así, en serio no puedo creerlo xD.

Esta historia es algo especial, está ubicada en el universo de Fairy Tail, pero además tiene una historia paralela y no sólo eso, también flashbacks que le dan forma a la historia líneal… y todavía más especial, por algo que les diré más adelante.

Originalmente era un one-shot, pero quedaba enorme siendo un solo capítulo, así que decidí dividirlo en varias partes y he aquí la primera...

Cualquier comentario, crítica o amenaza de muerte, me encantara leerlo, ya saben que amo saber que opinan.

Besos y gracias por leer… _espero no matarlos en el proceso…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo creé esta historia, soy un monstruo, por favor alguien máteme (':

* * *

•

**La historia**

_«The story»_

•

**Parte I**

•

_"…_ _esas historias no significan nada, cuando no tienes a quien contárselas…"_

«The story; Brandi Carlile»

•

•

**"H**ace mucho existió una doncella, protegida por los cuatro muros de una torre de piedra. No conocía nada y no sabía de nadie, no recordaba como era un rostro humano y ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre, sólo era capaz de mirar un trozo de cielo como única fuente de cambio. Vivía sin siquiera entender el verdadero significado del pasar de las horas o las estaciones; sola, protegida e ignorante.

Un día como otro cualquiera, en el que simplemente observaba los bordes de piedra, un temblor la sobresaltó. Un rugido se escuchó en el momento siguiente y un nuevo temblor la hizo caer de rodillas. Levantó la cabeza apenas a tiempo para ver como una de las pocas cosas que se le había permitido conocer se derrumbaba ante sus ojos, mostrando algo que una persona común jamás llegaría siquiera pensar en conocer.

La bestia la miró, sintió los ojos oscuros y profundos escudriñar al fondo de algo que no sabía que tenía y que ni siquiera podía nombrar.

Una persona normal hubiera corrido asustada ante la imagen de aquella criatura, pero la muchacha hizo simplemente lo que su escaso conocimiento y aquella cosa haciendo ruido en su pecho le indicaron. Temblando y llena de inseguridad tocó a la bestia, adoptándola, reconociéndola, amándola como la primera cosa que, después de su encierro, se le permitía conocer…**"**

* * *

—¿Lo quieres? No como amigo, quiero decir, ¿realmente lo quieres? —preguntó en un suave y casi imperceptible susurro. Sabía que no podía hablar muy fuerte, después de todo en su gremio había cuatro personas que podían oír perfectamente las conversaciones de los demás a la distancia y curiosamente su charla involucraba a uno de ellos.

La chica a la que fue lanzada la pregunta, dirigió su vista a sus manos vueltas puños sobre la barra, un momento antes de levantar el rostro y enfrentar las palabras que su amiga le había conferido… más nos dijo nada, simplemente sonrió de lado, inquietando el corazón de Levy en el proceso.

—Lu-chan… —dijo sin evitar conmocionarse por las palabras no dichas de la maga.

—No es nada, Levy-chan, ya se me pasará —respondió sonriendo e intentando restarle importancia, tal como si fuera un resfriado de lo que hablara.

La joven frunció el ceño.

—Lucy Heartphilia —espetó autoritariamente en reproche. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír a su actitud maternal—, ¿cómo puedes hablar así?

La muchacha soltó un bufido y tomó las manos de la peliazul en las suyas, apretándolas confidentemente.

—No es nada, es platónico, no espero nada de él. Jamás esperaría nada más de él aparte de lo mucho que ya me da, es sólo mi amigo —sonrió de nuevo y Levy le hubiera creído, su actitud despreocupada, su voz modulada y tranquila, su sonrisa cálida, todo ello en conjunto decían que estaba perfectamente, que todo estaba en orden, pero sus ojos, aquél brillo triste repleto de anhelo cuando hablaba de él le decían que mentía.

La pequeña maga tragó y no pudo evitar sentirse herida por el hecho de que su amiga le mintiera. No lo entendía. Lucy siempre había sido fuerte, alegre, decidida y nunca se rendía, pero por la cosa que involucraba más a su corazón simplemente había optado claudicar. Ella sabía que su relación con Natsu era especial, todos lo sabían, ¿entonces por qué estaba haciéndose eso? ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa forma si la lastimaba?

—¡Levy! —la voz cantarina de Mirajane la llamó desde el lado contrario del gremio, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. ¡El maestro quiere que le hagas un favor traduciendo un libro! ¿Podrías ir a verlo a su oficina?

La joven volteó a ver a su amiga con preocupación. Lucy resopló en falsa exasperación antes de dedicarle una sonrisa tímida.

—Ve —dijo apretando una vez más sus manos para después dejarlas ir.

—Pero… —vaciló, realmente no quería irse sin desentrañar los pensamientos de la rubia y de ser posible de alguna manera ofrecerle su apoyo.

—Estoy bien, Levy-chan, ¿no te lo dije ya?

La muchacha frunció el ceño en preocupación antes de suspirar resignada.

—Bien, nos vemos luego —dijo no muy convencida, recibiendo un alegre asentimiento como respuesta.

Lucy vio voltear a su amiga una vez más hacia ella antes de desaparecer en una esquina, no pudo más que reír un poco, agradecía y atesoraba su preocupación, sabía que Levy la quería como una hermana y ella a cambio la quería de la misma forma, en realidad, amaba a el gremio entero, el desorden y las peleas, el olor a madera de la construcción impregnado ligeramente de cerveza, amaba las risas y el bullicio, amaba la alegría y la lealtad, amaba a sus amigos casi hermanos, pero sobre todo… _lo amaba a él_. Y por primera vez no lo había negado cuando alguien se lo había preguntado, en ese momento se había permitido mostrar ese sentimiento.

_Sólo esta vez_, se había dicho, sólo en ese instante no había negado que realmente lo amaba como algo más que un amigo. Luego le quitó importancia para conservar su amor oculto, encerrado bajo llave y sin que nadie lo viera. Debía guardarlo para ella y sólo para ella. Sin importar cuanto doliera.

* * *

—_¿Qué fue lo que viste?_

_Vaciló un poco, sin saber si había sido buena idea llamarla, pero con el tiempo aprendió que el futuro era algo con el que no se podía jugar, a veces era difícil dilucidar entre las cosas que se podían decir y las que no, las que debían permanecer ocultas para que así el futuro no se torciera o se transformara en algo mucho peor, pero también había momentos en los que sabía, debía decir lo que veía, que sólo quizá así las cosas realmente horribles se podrían cambiar. Tragándose las pequeñas lágrimas, levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos._

—_A ti… muriendo._

•


	2. Parte II

¡Y aquí está la segunda parte de La historia! Como ya les habré dicho, este fic es algo diferente y bueno, con este capítulo no hago más que reafirmarlo, lo más probable es que no entiendan ni jota, lololol. Los eventos comenzarán a tomar forma más adelante.

Espero leer sus comentarios y si no entienden algo no duden en preguntar, si es algo que puedo aclararles, lo haré con mucho gusto, y ya saben, mi ego se infla de sus comentarios y entre más inflado esté más rápido escribo, es un hecho 100% comprobado, AHAHAHAHA :loca:

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo creé esta historia, por favor no me maten, soy demasiado joven y sexy para morir xD

* * *

**Glosario:** _Moiras_ o mejor conocidas como las Tres Destino. Son las encargadas de hilar y cortar la vida de todos los seres vivientes. Son la personificación del destino en la mitología griega.

* * *

•

**La historia**

_«The story»_

•

**Parte II**

•

_"Escalé las cimas de las montañas, atravesé el océano a nado... Traspasé fronteras y rompí normas… pero las rompí por ti"_

«The story; Brandi Carlile»

•

•

**"H**abía pasado toda su vida buscándola. Incluso antes de saber que lo hacía, estuvo esperando por ella.

No era una cosa normal para los de su especie, siempre que se trataba de destino se limitaban a confiar en las Moiras y aceptar lo que se decretaba, pero él, en contra de todas las creencias de los suyos, había salido en la búsqueda de algo que no sabía si encontraría, no porque estuviera en contra de lo ya escrito o quisiera revelarse, sino simplemente porque deseaba hacerlo, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

Jamás espero que su viaje terminara de esa forma.

Al fondo de la Montaña Negra, donde los seres humanos pierden todo rastro de humanidad, pudo escuchar el correr de su sangre, el latido de su corazón, clamando, gritando su nombre.

Sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, había descendido, esperando encontrarse con resistencia de alguna clase, sólo hallaría un lugar desierto, abandonado hace años, atestado de muerte y podredumbre.

No sería capaz de discernir más que a un par de hombres, que en cuanto lo vieron salieron corriendo despavoridos.

Frustrado, había proferido un rugido que hizo temblar la tierra, donde las ruinas de lo que fue un campo de confinamiento se estremecieron. No hubo más respuesta a su llamado que el propio eco de su voz, no debería haber nada más allí.

Y sin embargo lo había.

Lo sintió, el aroma a vida había llegado a él desde las profundidades de la decadencia.

No tardaría demasiado tiempo en llegar a las torres donde se recluían a los prisioneros, habiendo una en particular que llamara su atención al mantenerse intacta a pesar del correr del tiempo. Estaba envuelta en magia. No era capaz de comprender porque envolverían toda una torre en un hechizo, ¿para salvaguardar qué? ¿Para mantener a raya qué clase de peligro? Pero él era un dragón, ¿qué clase de peligro no sería capaz de manejar?

Sin siquiera vacilar golpeó la construcción con su cola, no encontrando verdadera resistencia, el muro comenzó a caer, levantando una cortina de polvo.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo para conocer la amenaza que los muros de la torre de piedra protegían. Su corazón se detendría y con confusión miraría lo que salía del derrumbe.

Su viaje por fin llegaba a su fin, había recorrido miles de millas para encontrar... una humana.**"**

* * *

Estuvo dando vueltas alrededor de su departamento por lo que él pensó unos cuantos minutos y en realidad serían varias horas. Jamás antes vaciló en entrar a su casa, nunca, ni siquiera cuando recién se acababan de conocer y sin embargo ahí estaba, dando vueltas sin realmente atreverse a hacer nada más. Sería hasta después de que, una señora lo mirara con desaprobación y murmurara la palabra "loco" y de que los pescadores del río le gritaran "chico dragón, harás un surco en la calle" que decidió por fin atravesar la ventana.

Sabía que Lucy estaba en casa, todo ese tiempo pudo percibir su presencia desde fuera, pero eso no hizo más que aumentar su nerviosismo. ¿Cómo empezaría? ¿Estaba bien si simplemente se lo decía o sería mejor conservar el secreto? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Lo golpearía, le gritaría...? _¿Por qué estaba dudando tanto?_ Él no era de los que dudaban y sin embargo...

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras aterrizaba silenciosamente sobre el suelo de madera, al instante localizando a la rubia escribiendo sobre el pequeño escritorio de cedro.

Sonrió al contemplar la imagen, se sentía como un retrato, algo familiar, imperturbable, una especie de déjà vu que muchas veces antes había vivido. En su mente tenía grabados un sinfín de momentos con Lucy en ese pequeño apartamento, desde sonriendo hasta gritando, cocinando, leyendo, escribiendo, cada detalle tallado a fuego sobre su memoria. Siempre se preguntó porque le gustaba tanto ese lugar, porque tenía el impulso de saltar a través de la ventana cada vez que podía; descubriría tiempo después que la respuesta era mucho más simple de lo que hubiera esperado, las cuatro paredes de madera, los estantes llenos de libros, la cómoda cama y el aroma a vainilla y pergamino, le daban una extraña sensación de paz, como si estuviera llegando a casa después de un largo viaje, no es que no se sintiera en casa estando en el gremio o que no pensara en Fairy Tail como su familia, pero la sensación que tenía estando con Lucy sólo era semejante a sus años de infancia junto al dragón de fuego. La calidez y cercanía sólo podían compararse con ese entonces, a _ese_ hogar.

Dio un paso acercándose a ella, la joven no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia a pesar de que ni siquiera estaba intentando ser silencioso. Ladeó la cabeza, intrigado por la concentración de la maga en cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, pero antes de dar un segundo paso o articular una palabra anunciando su presencia, el ligero aroma a sal golpeó el fondo de su cerebro, como una alarma, con el presagio de una tragedia.

Se congeló en su sitio, sin poder hablar o moverse, respirando tan dificultosamente que creía se desvanecería... a la espera de la cosa más cruel que pudiera ocurrirle y que, desgraciadamente, sucedió.

En su corazón se hizo la grieta.

Boqueó, siendo incapaz de retener el aire en sus pulmones, se tambaleó mientras chocaba con el estante de libros a su lado, derribándolo.

Lucy volteó sorprendida por el repentino ruido, barriendo las lágrimas rápidamente en un intento vano por ocultar su llanto y frunció el ceño.

—¡Natsu que estás haciendo aquí! —siseó, aunque su voz sonaba irritada, el enojo se veía mermado por el aura triste teñida de sorpresa, como si hubiera sido descubierta haciendo algo fuera de lugar, pero antes de poder continuar con su usual regaño al mago de fuego, miró con horror como el joven hombre caía al suelo con la cara contorsionada en una mueca de profundo dolor—. ¡Natsu! —gritó asustada a la vez que se paraba, tirando de paso la silla en la que había estado sentada, sin tardar más de unos segundos en quitar los libros derribados y situarse a su lado.

El dragon slayer estaba pálido, el sudor frío surcaba su frente en grandes gotas mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Lucy miraría asustada, sin saber que hacer, cuando él se sujetase el pecho y un rugido de dolor resonara en los muros de madera.

—Natsu... ¿Qué te sucede? —dijo con desesperación rogando porque su sufrimiento terminara, tenía la voz cortada, gruesas gotas corrían por su mejillas con pánico al sostenerlo en su brazos. Instintivamente giró la cabeza buscando al exceed azul que siempre acompañaba al dragón, no encontrándolo en ninguna parte. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Había sucedido algo malo? ¿Por qué Natsu estaba así? Rayando al frenesí buscó sus llaves, las manos le temblaron y apenas pudo hacer uso de su voz, pero logró llamar al espíritu que necesitaba.

—¡Ábrete puerta del toro dorado... Taurus!

El minotauro salió de una nube segundos después, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a alagar el cuerpo de su maestra, vio las lágrimas haciendo surcos en la piel blanca, comprendiendo al instante la gravedad de la situación.

—Por favor, yo no... Natsu, debemos llevarlo al gremio, debemos llevarlo con Wendy... yo... yo...

El espíritu asintió con la cabeza, estaba apunto de obedecer las ordenes y tomar al mago en sus brazos, cuando fue apartado.

—No —se escuchó la voz mermada del dragón—, vuelve Taurus, no es nada —agregó intentando ponerse de pie, esfuerzo que sería detenido por la maga celestial.

—¡Qué quieres decir con que no es nada! ¡Acabas de derrumbarte enfrente de mí! —dijo dejando caer sus lágrimas sin control, estaba aterrada, nunca había visto a Natsu así, no en batalla, no estando herido. La cara que había puesto, era como si le estuvieran torturando, como si alguna extraña fuerza intentara arrebatarle la vida—. ¡Debemos...!

—No —repitió contundentemente, le dio una mirada de advertencia al espíritu para que no se acercara, después se soltó del agarre de Lucy.

La muchacha lo miraría sin comprender, todo su cuerpo temblaba con miedo, sus lágrimas no podían detener su cause y él simplemente decía que no era nada, _¡nada!_ Cuando ella casi pudo sentir su dolor, cuando su expresión de sufrimiento la lastimó más que cualquier puñalada. Forzó el cierre de la puerta y el toro dorado regresó al mundo celestial. Tragó fuertemente intentando recuperar su voz normal para poder preguntar que había pasado, pero el dragón interceptaría sus deseos.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando? —dijo, obligando su voz a salir, sosteniéndose a pura fuerza de voluntad sobre sus dos piernas.

La rubia enmudeció, estupefacta, por un tiempo que a ambos les pareció siglos.

—Porque... —tomó aire para pasar el nudo en su garganta—, parecías estar sufriendo, no sabía que hacer, estaba asustada...

El dragón sería capaz de sentir un ramalazo de dolor en su pecho.

—No ahora —cortó su explicación—, ¿por qué estabas llorando antes?

La maga de espíritus celestiales abrió los ojos con sorpresa, estremeciéndose ante la voz seca y dura con la que él había hablado, tragó saliva. No podía decirlo, nunca, a nadie, mucho menos a él. Se hizo de todas las fuerzas que tenía para contestar, para no decir, para ocultar.

—Yo no estaba llorando —habló sin titubear, segura y testaruda, aunque no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Natsu la observaría con atención, percibiendo cada respiración, cada movimiento. Ella nunca despegaría la vista del suelo, mantendría el cuerpo tenso, el corazón latiendo acelerado. Mentía, estaba seguro.

La grieta se hizo más grande.

Él lo entendía, Lucy no era capaz de decirle la razón de sus lágrimas, de mostrarle, al menos un poco, ese dolor que la lastimaba. Era cierto, al final de cuentas no eran nada más, nunca lo fueron. En momentos como ese detestaba sus sentidos amplificados, odiaba percibir cosas que la gente común no sería capaz de notar, el nerviosismo, las mentiras y escuchar con certeza, como su propio corazón, acabó por desgarrarse.

* * *

_El día que vio la marca sobre su pecho, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón se horrorizó. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina y comenzó a sudar frío, muy a pesar del escozor que aún sentía por la señal ardiente en su piel, temblaba con miedo._

_La había encontrado… muy a pesar de él, por fin la había elegido._

•


End file.
